internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1956–57 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1956-57 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 28th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into multiple groups, with the top teams meeting in the final. EK Engelmann Wien the championship by defeating EC Kitzbühel in the final. Wiener Liga ;Known scores *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 8:2 (4:0, 3:2, 1:0) *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 7:3 (1:1, 3:0, 3:2) *'EV St. Polten' - WAT Favoriten 5:3 *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 6:2 (2:0, 1:2, 3:0) *'Union Wien' - Langenzersdorf 7:4 (3:2, 2:1, 2:1) ;Standings Wiener Cup *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener Jugend SV 5:3 (1:0, 2:2, 2:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Favoriten 20:2 (7:0, 6:1, 7:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 16:1 (3:0, 8:0, 5:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 6:3 (3:1, 1:1, 2:1) - final Nationalliga Teams ;Nationalliga Nordost *EK Engelmann Wien *SV Leoben *Wiener EV (dismissed from competition) *Wiener Jugend SV *WAT Ottakring ;Nationalliga Sudwest *Innsbrucker EV *EC Kitzbühel *Villacher SV *Klagenfurter AC Regular season ;Nationalliga Nordost *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Wiener EV 4:3 (2:2, 1:0, 1:1) *Wienger Jugend SV - WAT Ottakring 2:2 (0:1, 2:0, 0:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 8:2 (3:2, 2:0, 3:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 6:2 (2:0, 3:0, 1:2) *Wiener EV - SV Leoben 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - SV Leoben 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV 10:1 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - WAT Ottakring 9:1 (5:0, 1:0, 3:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 4:0 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV 8:1 (2:1, 2:0, 4:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 11:2 (4:2, 5:0, 2:0) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - SV Leoben 5:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - SV Leoben 9:3 *'WAT Ottakring' - SV Leoben - walkover ;Nationalliga Sudwest *'Innsbrucker EV' - Villacher SV 11:0 (2:0, 6:0, 3:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Klagenfurter AC 6:5 (2:2, 2:1, 2:2) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Innsbrucker EV 5:2 (2:1, 3:1, 0:1) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Villacher SV 9:2 (2:0, 3:0, 4:2) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Villacher SV 15:0 *'Klagenfurter AC' - Innsbrucker EV 4:1 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Villacher SV 10:2 (3:0, 3:1, 4:1) *Villacher SV - Klagenfurter AC 2:2 (0:2, 1:0, 1:0) *'Klagenfurter AC' - Villacher SV 5:4 (1:4, 2:0, 2:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Klagenfurter AC 4:1 Final Two games total goals *EK Engelmann Wien - EC Kitzbühel 5:6 (2:3, 2:2, 1:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC Kitzbühel 6:2 (2:0, 0:2, 4:0) EK Engelmann Wien defeated EC Kitzbühel 11 goals to 8. Promotion/Relegation ;Qualification *'Grazer SV' - Union Wien 6:1, 4:2 ;Promotion/relegation game *'SV Leoben' - Grazer SV 2:1, 5:2 Alpenpokal Teams: Innsbrucker EV, Klagenfurter AC, Villacher SV, SV Leoben. *'Klagenfurter AC' - SV Leoben 3:1 (1:1, 0:0, 2:0) Other games *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 13:3 (5:1, 5:1, 3:1) *'WAT Ottakring' - Langenzersdorf 9:1 (1:0, 2:1, 6:0) *'WAT Favoriten' - Atus Weiz 7:1 (2:1, 1:0, 4:0) *'SV Leoben' - Union Wien 24:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC Kitzbuhel 3:1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) Images Arbeiter 12-15-56.png|Details on the championship from the December 15 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 12-20-56.png|An image from the December 20 issue. Arbeiter 12-21-56.png|An image from the December 21 issue. Arbeiter 1-9-57.png|An image from the January 9 issue. Arbeiter 1-18-57.png|An image from the January 18 issue. Arbeiter 1-23-57.png|An image from the January 23 issue. Arbeiter 2-7-57.png|An image from the February 7 issue. Arbeiter 2-19-57.png|An image from the February 19 issue. Arbeiter 2-20-57.png|An image from the February 20 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1956 in ice hockey Category:1957 in ice hockey